


Tonight, Bleed Into Tomorrow

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Series: Do you remember a time when we were so alive? [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cliffhangers, Dysfunctional Family, Ensemble Cast, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Mild Language, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)-centric, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: After his conversation with Hazel, Five is almost ready to let go of, as Klaus phrased it, his addiction. However, nothing is completely guaranteed until tomorrow comes, and the world’s not burning. So, he waits.Alternatively: Five stays in with Dolores, deciding against departing with her until the following day. When Vanya returns, things go differently.Sequel now posted!





	1. Chapter 1

After Hazel leaves, Five stays at the bar with Dolores and an unconscious Diego. The spacious room is silent, the other academy residents elsewhere. For the first time in years, he feels... not quite safe, never safe... but almost comfortable. Of course, it’ll be a long while until he’s  _fully_ comfortable in his own skin again, but in the moment? _This moment?_ This is probably the closest he’d been to relaxed in decades. Of course, his guard is not completely down.

Having the guns needed to clear Diego’s name and Hazel off his back are two weights off his shoulders. Even the death of Harold Jenkins is a tied up loose end.

Time has changed already, that is undeniable, but Five can’t bring himself to blindly accept the apocalypse being completely averted. Two things stand out to him: 1) Harold Jenkins died without the prosthetic eye, and 2) Allison is currently recovering from a neck wound. A wound she never had in the original timeline. Even with these changed variables, Five knows the Handler and Commission better than anyone. With under half a day left, there’s still time for someone to undo everything, still time to relight the apocalypse bomb.

An audible groan escapes Five, as he runs a hand down his face. If ever he felt his age it was now. Caught between utter acceptance, nearing content, and the engraved drive for self-preservation in addition to the slight bouts of paranoia that came with surviving the apocalypse alone.

”My apologies,” he meets Dolores’ eyes. “I know I was only alone a few weeks before you found me. Without you, I doubt I would have survived as long as I did.”

Five glances to Diego, still out cold. “You can argue I found you,” replies Five, “but for the sake of time we can agree to disagree.”

Dolores’ silence speaks volumes. Five relents. “We found each other in that pile of rubble.” That statement is better received. Five sips his drink.

Leave it to Dolores to refocus him, as she returns to their discussion before Hazel’s visit.

“You heard Hazel. Now I can grow up... again.” 

“It seems almost too good to be true.”

“First my drinking, now this? You’ve known him for a week, and you’re taking his side?”

“Either I have an “addiction” or I’m right and it isn’t over.”

“Jenkins is dead. Hazel’s gone.”

“I can handle Cha-Cha.”

“Time’s changed.” Five pauses, the weight of his words sinks in. “Maybe,” he starts, stares into his drink, “you and Klaus are right.”

Dolores’ next words momentarily take Five aback. An addiction, yes. _But he also isn’t wrong._

“Always one to think originally, Dolores, and you make a valid point.”

Five considers her opinion. She knows as well as he does how pissed off he left the Handler. Would that woman simply allow this time to skip the apocalypse because someone offed Jenkins early? Absofuckinglutely not.

“And here I was debating taking you home.”

Dolores offers an alternative, a brief compromise for Five’s warring mind. He gives her a small smile as he agrees. “One more night then.”

If his vice is chasing the apocalypse then he’ll indulge it one night more.

With his mind set, Five checks the time. Diego should pop up soon... If not, then they will have another patient for Mom and Pogo.

“Now we wait.” Five and Dolores sip their drinks. It isn’t four minutes later when Diego jumps up, eyes still wild for a fight.

Five fills him in, lifts Dolores, and leaves the room. Of course, not before offering his brother some insight. Diego’s description makes Five wonder whether he would have liked his brother’s detective. A mystery he’ll never solve now.

Together, Five and Dolores exit the room, leaving Diego to his thoughts. A nap appears to be in order. Dolores voices her concern.

“They’ll find me regardless if I’m awake or asleep,” says Five as he and Dolores take the stairs up. Let them come for him. And if- _when_ they do, he’ll be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel this is worth expanding and continuing, please let me know (kudo, subscribe, and/or comment). Haven’t written anything in a while, so this could be rusty garbage for all I know.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> ~Lem


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is too much. Too much noise, too much blood, too polluted, too late, too many ghosts, too many fuckups year after year, day after day.

Klaus isn’t lying when he tells Ben why he’s throwing away his sobriety. Dave. The others. Why continue fighting the good fight when no one living notices or cares? Granted, they’re facing an impending apocalypse, but even that fight’s looking grim. He saw Dad. _He died to do it_ , but he saw the old bastard. There is nothing else he can offer them, nothing else they need or want from him. He’d just get in their way, the useless lookout.

He taunts Ben as he drops the pills in his mouth.

Somewhere... somewhere in him he doesn’t want to do this. He wants to prove them wrong, regain their respect ( _or at the very least their acknowledgement_ ). He wants to see Dave. He wants to see Dave as he sees Ben. He wants to see Dave and be the man Dave deserves... deserved. He knows. Klaus knows he can’t do any of those while numb. He knows, he knows... but he still drops the pills in his mouth. He lost the will to want better for himself years ago. He’s quickly losing the will to want better for Ben’s sake. And Dave... Dave’s a memory of blood and rain and mud and blood and an ache that’ll never go away.

Klaus taunts Ben, a taunt for show, nothing more, as he drops the pills in his mouth.

Klaus taunts Ben. Ben punches Klaus.

* * *

He hedges around the topic, beats the metaphorical bush to death. Ben urges him to tell them outright, but Klaus ignores him, focuses on selling himself useless. His mind is elsewhere. All he wants right then is to investigate further with Ben.

Neither Diego nor Five buy what he’s selling, but Klaus doubts the truth would go over any different.

He broaches it again, asks Five about time travel. In hindsight their abilities are absolutely nothing alike, but being the only other one to experience an  _upgrade_ , if you will...

The conversation goes south. Once more he’s reminded no one even cares he’s trying to get clean. In Five’s defense, the guy’s been gone for almost seventeen years. He’s the last person likely to even notice whether Klaus is high or sober at any given time. But isn’t it just jolly that even the brother missing for seventeen years views his default as high and/or inebriated?

Ben tells him one day at a time. Or maybe Klaus says it aloud, thinks it silently. Maybe Ben echoes him, mouths the words.

“One day at a time.”

Five’s gone into the other room. Klaus and Ben stay before the stairs. If he’s going to do this, he needs to toss out everything. Like the morning before, a few days ago. Down the toilet they go. Each hidden packet, each poison pill.

“Let’s go, Ben.” Klaus rubs his arms as he heads back upstairs, Ben at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!
> 
> ~Lem


	3. Chapter 3

Past the gate, up the stairs, through the door... Past the gate, up the stairs, through the door...

The cab ride is silent. No one’s contacted her. Do they know? Did Alli- No. Stop. Stop. She shakes away the image of her sister’s blood, so much blood.

Past the gate, up the stairs, through the door.

When the taxi stops, Vanya gives a single glance at the academy before she pushes open the gate.

She can do this. She can do this. They’re the only ones who’ll understand... They have to.

Up the stairs.

Breathe.

Through the door.

* * *

 

Allison’s first conscious thought is of Vanya. Immediately, it is followed by dozens more. Where, why, shit, how, Luther, neck, speak, fuck, speak, Leonard, Harold, say something, Vanya, powers, _why can’t I speak_ ,  _Vanya_ , _Vanya_ , _Vanya_. Then Luther is there, a notepad, a pen, Pogo. The truth.

In a few weeks, when the apocalypse has been successfully averted, Allison thinks back to the moment she informed Luther of Vanya’s abilities. She wonders why she didn’t see it then. How he grew tense, still, at Pogo’s revelations. His disbelief, his _anger_. Anger directed towards Vanya, their own sister. _His own sister._

Allison recalls his hands becoming fists when Pogo mentioned the nannies, the very reason they have Mom. How Luther seethed at knowing Dad kept even more secrets, lies. From them. _From him_.

She wonders, wonders why she couldn’t tell then that the only thing Luther carried away from Pogo’s words was their father’s _solution_  for Vanya’s training. Training their father ceased to conduct due to failure on _his_ part as Vanya’s teacher, due to failure on _his_ part as her parent. And failing one’s child? Allison knows about that firsthand.

And maybe that’s the answer itself. Allison’s a parent. Luther... beneath the fresh loss, stinging betrayal, impending apocalypse induced stress, he’s still the kid who grew up idolizing their old man. If he could just be a better Number One, maybe their father would ruffle his hair, take him to see a baseball game.

Allison knows she tells him without prior thought because she trusts him. Luther is familiar, safe, _home_. He’ll listen, he always listens. He’ll hear her out, and they’ll form a plan together. Find Vanya together. But she’s wrong.

As Allison reflects back, she realizes it is then where the Luther she knows and the man Luther is becomes apparent. And Allison, she was still seeing _her_ Luther. She fell all too easy into old patterns, old selves. Well, she was done with easy.

Their father chose the easy way when they were four. Instead of taking responsibility, he locked their sister away, out of sight, out of mind. And look where that got any of them.

When Allison wakes in the infirmary, she knows what she needs to do. Pogo’s words simply strengthen her resolve. She’ll take responsibility. For her choices, her actions, inactions. In a moment of fear she called upon her crutch, her rumors. No longer.

Their father took the easy path, but not her.

Allison just wishes Luther had agreed with her in the infirmary, had listened like he used to, but they don’t know each other like they once did. They don’t trust each other like they once did.

And that hurts Allison more than any wound could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reworked Allison’s POV quite a bit, and I might still rework it later on (once this is fully complete.) However, as of right now, I find this version the least confusing it can possibly be. (As I’m skipping between the story’s timeline and a few weeks after this piece wraps up.)
> 
> ~Lem


	4. Chapter 4

He doesn’t sleep. He hasn’t slept much, if any recently, can’t bring himself to unwind enough. Dolores states drinking himself drunk and recovering from shrapnel don’t qualify as sleeping. Five agrees. Regardless, sleep will come when he knows without a doubt there’ll be a future without death and desolation. For now, it can wait.

He is aware of time passing while he paces his room, sits, lies down, returns to pacing. Dolores asks after Vanya. They were unable to find her earlier, but maybe she’ll come by on her own. Damnit! _Her apartment._ Why did none of them think to check there?

“It merely slipped my mind,” Five replies in defense. He feels Dolores owes him that. Afterall, they were (and maybe still are?) facing the apocalypse.

Five chooses against bringing Dolores along, all he needs to do is make a few jumps and see whether Vanya’s there or not. In and out.

As he readies himself, the entire academy shakes.

Five reacts instantly, teleports himself to the second floor balcony overlooking the front entranceway. The sight below him makes his blood run cold. There stands Luther and Vanya. There stands Luther _squeezing_ Vanya. Five’s brother hurting Five’s sister. He did not survive the apocalypse and Commission for this bullshit.

“Luther!”

His brother looks up in shock. The surprise is enough that his arms slightly loosen themselves from around Vanya, but Five sees he’s already too late. Just as the house around them ceases to shake, so does his sister cease her struggling.

Five teleports before Luther, his eyes sharp, stance strong. Guilt or shame, for being caught or realizing what he just did, flashes across Luther’s face. However, Five doesn’t address it. His first concern is elsewhere.  

Vanya is limp in his brother’s arms. Briefly, Five catches sight of her chest as it rises and falls.

“Explain yourself.”

Luther’s brow furrows, his face grim. Any hint of regret vanishes. “Five, you don’t understand-”

“Then explain it, Luther. _Now_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins...


	5. Chapter 5

_“Then explain it, Luther. Now.”_

When Luther does, Five is beyond furious. Their exchange grows increasingly hostile. Their raising voices draw out Klaus and Allison, assisted by their mom, from their respective rooms. Diego enters from the front door, several knives already drawn. Five doesn’t know when he even left. None of them understands what’s exactly happening but with everyone finally present, Five endeavors to fill them in, _immediately_.

Five calls for a family meeting right then. His voice leaves no room for argument or inquiry. Luther looks ready to turn tail and run with Vanya at his announcement, but Five glares daggers towards him. “We are having this meeting, Luther. They have every right to know, too. Now put Vanya down or you’ll answer to me.”

During this, Allison carefully makes her way down the stairs. Her face reads concern and confusion. Grace moves to assist her, but Allison waves her off, offers her a small smile of gratitude and reassurance. Diego closes and locks the door, makes his way to Five’s right side. Klaus joins them before Allison does and shushes someone not there. Luther’s not moved. Neither has Five. Allison reaches a hand out, grasps Luther’s left shoulder. She offers a reassuring squeeze as her eyes meet his. Luther sees the question in them, but can’t bring himself to respond.

It is Klaus who speaks next. “I believe a family meeting was called? Perhaps we should start that shindig... say now?”

No one verbally acknowledges him, but it does seem to do the trick because Luther turns towards the living room not away from it. Before he can lift Vanya up to carry her with him, Five calls for him to stop.

“Klaus, Diego, take Vanya with you. I trust you both to not choke your own sister out.” And did that set alarms off in each of their minds. Luther instinctively retightens his grip around Vanya, but neither Diego nor Klaus question Five’s command. His brothers approach him, Diego in front, Klaus behind Number Two.

 _They don’t know_ , he realizes. “Klaus, Diego,” Luther starts, “Vanya’s dangerous. She’s the one who hurt Allison.”

Only Five and Ben notice the hurried notes Allison writes. _In self-defense. She didn’t mean to. Doesn’t know control._

“Luther, she’s _unconscious_. Just give her to us. Or do you really want to piss off Five more than you already have.” Diego’s knives are put away, his arms stretched out before him.

With his options dwindling to nothing, Luther relents. Diego grabs Vanya at her shoulders, Klaus grips her legs.

At last, they all move into the family room.

* * *

Five paces the floor. Klaus sits in one of the chairs. Ben takes the other. Allison sits at the end of a couch, Vanya’s head rests in her lap. Diego stands behind them. Across from them sits Luther. No one speaks before Five does, each waiting for their brother to fill them in.

“It has been brought to my attention that our sister Vanya has powers, most likely always has,” begins Five. He continues before anybody gets the urge to interrupt him. “When the house shook twenty minutes ago, I jumped and witnessed Vanya using those powers to free herself from Luther’s crushing grip.”

“Are you serious? Vanya, _our Vanya?_ ” asks Klaus in awed disbelief.

 _“_ What part of what I just said did you not understand?”

“Obviously, all of it,” grins Klaus, but it doesn’t meet his eyes. He keeps glancing between each of his siblings, alive and dead. He has already started to connect the various dots, but being serious has never been his strong suit. Why start now?

“I heard you, Five.” Diego moves around the couch, makes his way towards Luther. “I heard you say moon boy here was _crushing_  Vanya.”

“Diego, Five’s not telling the full story. If you would let me explain-”

“We are.” Five steps in front of Diego. “Put the knife back. There’s more.”

Diego huffs. He keeps the blade out, but stops his advance forward. Despite not being ideal, Five would take it for now. _If they could just get through this without any other casualties._

Five motions for Luther to continue. “Tell them.”

Luther lets out a sigh, exhaustion colors it, as the adrenaline from the foyer begins to leave him. “When Allison woke up she told me, uh, wrote me, that Vanya has powers. I didn’t know what she meant, but then Pogo came and said Allison was right.”

Luther recounts Pogo’s words and explanations to his siblings. His eyes shift between Allison and Vanya. His hands ball into fists as he shares. How can they not see what she did? _Allison could have died._ Any minute now she’ll wake up and maybe then the whole house will come crumbling down. That room is the only way to ensure no one dies.

“Pogo said the room’s still functional. I knew the only way to keep everyone safe was to take Vanya back there.”

Allison looks at him in disbelief. Her fingers tighten around Vanya’s hair. _Why would he think that? How would isolating her help anything?_

Diego points his blade towards Five, then at Luther. “Five’s not lying. You _choked_ our sister out so you could _lock her up._ ”

Allison hurriedly reshows her notes from earlier.  _In self-defense. She didn’t mean to. Doesn’t know control._ This time Luther and Klaus read them. Luther frowns at her words.

Diego makes a single step forward. Five doesn’t stop him. “Not going to deny it?”

“Diego, it’s the only option we have right now.” Luther stands then, addresses his sister. “Allison, that’s reason enough to keep her somewhere safe.”

 _Safe for who?_ stares back at him from Allison’s notepad.

“No, it’s not,” Five steps between them. “That was Dad’s choice. We are not him, and Vanya’s not that same little girl.”

Ben attempts to nudge Klaus, but the act goes through him. “Do something, or one of them might join me.”

Klaus waves him off, but stands then, too. “Here’s a crazy idea, maybe we can wait to hear what Vanya has to say when she wakes up. You know, before we lock her up like good ‘ole Dad.”

“Klaus, nobody asked you,” Luther snaps, his eyes still on Five and Diego.

“No one had to, it’s a _family meeting_ ,” Diego was about one comment away from throwing his knife right into Luther’s shoulder.

“Enough. Klaus is right, for once. We need to wait.” When only Klaus resits, Five realizes he should have made coffee to deal with this nonsense. “Luther, _sit down_. You, too, Diego.”

Luther lowers himself slowly, the cushioning strains itself with his returned weight. Diego goes for Ben’s seat, and before Klaus can say anything, Ben’s already moved to stand behind Allison and Vanya.

Five runs a hand down his face. “I need coffee.”

Rustling catches everyone’s attention then. All eyes make their way to Vanya.

 _We won’t have long to wait_ , thinks Five.

Their sister wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After last chapter’s explosion of a response, I really hope this didn’t disappoint. This chapter may be reworked later tonight when I’m off work.
> 
> Thanks for all of the hits, comments, kudos, bookmarks, & subscriptions. They’re excellent motivators.
> 
> All the best,  
> ~Lem


	6. Chapter 6

_**Protect Vanya Hargreeves.** _

Vanya wakes, disoriented. As consciousness seeps in, her heart rate increases, an automatic response to the fear that gripped her moments ago. She hears raised voices, several people speak over each other all at once. _  
_

“She’s causing this!”

“She just woke up!”

“You yelling _isn’t helping_.”

The words and voices morph together. She’s afraid to open her eyes. What will she see? If she wakes does it make it real? Her powers? Leonard? _Allison?_  Dear lord, her own brother used his power against her to make her asphyxiate. Would he do it again? Would she even blame him?

The feeling of fingers carding through her hair, the gentle touch of a hand on her head, distract her from her troubling thoughts. They serve as the silent encouragement she needs.

As she opens her eyes, the room around her stops shaking. When had it begun to...? All other thoughts fade away when Vanya meets Allison’s eyes.

A sob rips from her throat as the world turns blurry. Apologies leave her lips as her tears flow.

The room begins to pour rain around them.

**_Terminate Five Hargreeves._ **

When the academy begins to shake again, Luther springs up from the couch. Diego has three knives drawn in a second.

One and Two argue... again. Five attempts to defuse the situation before it gets worse. Any minute and those two will be at each other’s throats. Five doubts he’ll intervene if it goes that far.

When the room suddenly stills, Five hisses for everyone to shut the hell up.

When he’s positive Luther and Diego aren’t going to resume, he turns to properly look at Vanya.

Their sister stares up at Allison. When recognition dawns on her, Vanya’s usually composed face crumples in sorrow.

Five stretches out an arm behind him, stops Luther from taking another step forward. He’d only make this already tense situation worse.

Then it rains.

_ **Terminate Klaus Hargreeves.** _

Ben theories the shaking and rain must be results of Vanya’s ability. Klaus silently agrees. He fought a war in the past for ten plus months and saw God two nights ago, so having a sister that can make it rain indoors isn’t much of a stretch for him to believe.

Vanya spouts apologies, I didn’t mean tos. Allison shakes her head in a no motion over and over again. Vanya’s words fail her, her sobs intermediately intterupted by gasps for breath.

Klaus rises from his seat, steps past his living brothers. He kneels near the girls and pats the couch, careful not to unnecessarily frighten Vanya. “Up you go.” Allison adjusts how she’s sitting, readies to help shift Vanya into a sitting position.

Vanya stares at Klaus, uncertainty freezes her. Her breaths continue to be labored. If no one does anything soon she’ll have herself in full out hysterics.

“Count with her.” Klaus shoots Ben a quick ‘ _what the fuck_ ’ expression. If only Ben could shake him right then... “At least say something to distract her.”

**_Terminate Allison Hargreeves._ **

“Come on Vanya, let’s sit on up. Big scary Luther’s not coming near you, and I’m sure Allison would love to have feeling in her legs back.” Klaus’ words almost seem to do more harm than good. Allison catches the full body jerk Vanya makes when he mentions Luther. However, something Klaus says, or more _how_ he says it, seems to get through to her because her gulps for air slow down, her sobs soften.

Finally, Vanya begins to change her prone position to one upright. Allison braces her, steadies her.

“What did you do?” Luther’s question is met with silence. In a few seconds they realize what he’s referring to. The rain. It’s stopped. His gaze is trained on Klaus, but their brother shakes his head no. “Wasn’t me.”

“It was Vanya.” Five announces. The fear, guilt, and recognition in Vanya’s eyes are enough of a confirmation for him.

With her hands free, Allison raises one to hold Vanya’s attention. Vanya gives a shaky nod back. Wasting no time, Allison grabs her notepad and pen. _I’m so sorry, Vanya. I should have never listened 2 Dad. I should have never tried 2 rumor u n woods._

 _“_ Allison, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was so-” she grasps for the right word, attempts to resteady her breaths.

 _Scared?_ Vanya nods at her sister’s question. _Me, too. I was scared for you. It’s okay now._

Allison lays her pen and pad down, opens her arms in invitation.

Vanya falls into her sister.

This time when the tears fall, there is no rain.

_**Terminate Diego Hargreeves.** _

If it weren’t for the shaking and rain (and now their soaked clothes), Diego doubts he would have weighed Luther’s words as having much salt.

Five instructs them to resit and takes the space beside Luther. Across from them, Allison rubs a hand up and down Vanya’s back. Vanya leans into her side.

“Vanya, I- we have some questions.” Vanya looks to Five, nods for him to continue.

Diego watches as Five draws information out from their sister. They learn of Leonard and his death. They learn of Reginald’s book and Allison’s role. Diego glances to Luther every now and then, leaves a knife out in case he tires of listening, tires of having Five lead.

“I don’t know how to control it. Leonard- Harold- he tried to help me, but in the end he was just using me... and I killed him.”

“Vanya, dear, we all have that in common,” assures Klaus. Ben shushes him, Diego gives him a look of ‘ _really?_ ’ “I was referring to the killing thing.” His explanation fails to reassure either of them.

“We’ll help you,” promises Five.

For the first time in the last week, Vanya feels nearly light inside. The weight from everything begins to crack, to break apart.

** _Terminate Luther Hargreeves._ **

"How?" Luther asks. “If Dad couldn’t teach her what makes you think we can?” Luther notices Vanya look away from him, while the others direct their attention to him and Five.

“Simple. We are not Dad. Vanya, still have his book?”

“I believe so.”

“Five, you can’t possibly think it’ll be that easy.”

Five studies him briefly before he replies. “I don’t,” he shrugs, “but anything’s easy after surviving the apocalypse.”

“Well, this has been grand,” interrupts Klaus. “If we’re all done here, we have some important stuff to return to,” Klaus stands, runs his hands down his shirt. “Vanya, sister-of-mine, please warn me next time so I can put something waterproof on.” The comment’s unexpected, but such a Klaus thing to say. A small, hint of a smile tugs at Vanya’s lips. Klaus continues to speak as he leaves the room. “And Luther, let’s not choke anymore family members? Afterall, it’s only funny the first time. Tata!”

Diego stands then. “ _The first time?_ Klaus, get back here.”

Shame sticks to him like his brother’s words. At the time, it seemed the only option. What else was he supposed to do? He’d seen what she did to Allison, and if Pogo’s words were to be believed, then Vanya was as dangerous as any villain they fought as kids. Maybe moreso. No, Luther can’t bring himself to regret how he handled the situation. Not yet.

The image of Klaus dangling in the air, neck wrapped in his hands, body easily thrown across the floor... Yeah, Luther regrets that. He was drunk, yes, but Luther has never accepted that excuse from Klaus. Why should he show himself a different curtesy?

“Klaus, we’re not done!” Five calls out.

Diego’s already left the room, Luther presumes to follow Klaus.

Vanya sits straight up, her whole body alert.“What’s the time?”

Five reads her the time, his unvoiced question clear in his tone.

“My concert. I have a performance tonight. I have to get to my apartment.”

Luther’s first instinct is to recommend she stay home, but he knows he’ll most likely be outvoted. Instead, he pushes that suggestion away. They won’t get anywhere without a plan they can all get behind.

Before Luther can suggest they go with her for precaution’s sake and before Five can offer to teleport her stuff here, the front door bursts wide open.

Immediately, gunshots fill their foyer.

“Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support! I appreciate each and every comment & kudos y’all leave.
> 
> ~Lem


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus is soaked, and all he really wants to do right then is change into something dry and warm. Once he feels no one’s getting locked up or stabbed (in the immediate future), he makes his exit with Ben to do just that.

Diego and Five call after him, but he ignores them to respond to Ben.

“Klaus, what was _that?_ ” He can’t tell if Ben approves or disapproves.

“I can’t offer advice?”

“You rarely take any,” huffs Ben.

“I resent that,” he says, taking mock offense. “I took your’s the other night.” _The night I/you died_ , think Klaus and Ben at the same time. Neither mention it aloud.

“Klaus!” Diego’s caught up to them on the stairs. “Why are you leaving?”

“We- _I_  have something to do. Vanya’s ok. Allison’s ok. You and Luther didn’t punch out Five’s portrait. All’s swell that ends hell.” _(Ben gives him a look, “That’s not the saying.”)_

“What could possibly be more important than your own sister?”

Klaus turns away from him, rubs his hands up and down his arms. If he closes his eyes he can almost refeel how strong and solid Ben’s punch had been.

“Maybe our brother?” He doesn’t mean for the words to slip out, but he’s already said more than he’s wanted to today. What's one more thing?

“ _Luther?_ ”

“No, Diego, not Luther.”

Diego opens his mouth, takes the next two steps between them. He’s going to ask about his last comment in the family room, and Klaus really doesn’t want to open that can of worms right now.

Then the world explodes into smoke and gunfire.

* * *

 

Klaus swears his heart stops. The noise around him fades out, replaced by the sounds of war. A helicopter flies overhead. He’s frozen in the mud, grime seeps between his toes, covers his skin.

“Run! Klaus, run!”

_Run? Run where?_

“Klaus! Klaus!”

Vietnam swirls out of focus as a bullet shoots through his leg, another zooms past his ear. The shock of impact knocks him down, and all at once, he’s in the academy, on the stairs, with a bullet in his left leg.

Ben is yelling into his ear. Diego’s shouting for him to run. Somehow, Diego’s made it to the top of the stairs.

Klaus rolls over, clenches his teeth when his left leg hits the stair’s steps. It didn’t hit somewhere Mom can’t fix, but damn does getting shot fucking hurt. He hurries up the stairs in a low crawl. Diego drags him onto the second floor and throws a knife, hitting a gunman between the eyes. Amidst the absolute chaos, Klaus gathers that’s not Diego’s first.

“The others?” Klaus asks.

“No clue, but Luther and Five are with them.”

All they hear is fighting, bullets flying, and- was that the sound of glass breaking? Shouts reach their ears, but nothing distinguishable makes it’s way from one room or floor to the other. They still have their own fight on their hands to deal with. Klaus knows Diego’s knives aren’t endless.

It hits him then. They were all going to die in their childhood house, in this shithole masquerading as a home. Klaus wonders what Ben’s going to say about it. He should at least deem it as better than croaking on the street.

“You two need to move _now_.”

“Ben’s right. We need to run, Diego,” Klaus scurries up, lacks shock when his leg nearly gives out beneath him. Diego’s there, lifting Klaus’ left arm over his shoulders.

_“Ben?”_

“Now’s probably not the time,” he rushes out, winces with their first few steps down the hall.

At the sound of running footsteps behind them, Diego drops Klaus, throws three knives in quick succession. Each reaches their target. As two more red masked men round the corner, Klaus and Diego make the same realization. _Those were his last three knives._

The men raise their guns.


	8. Chapter 8

They hear the gunfire before they see six red masked soldiers storm the room.

The four siblings react simultaneously. Luther lifts the couch he and Five were sitting on merely seconds ago, wields it as a bat against the intruders. Five’s on one of the men’s backs, then another’s, then another’s. He knows he can’t afford to stay somewhere too long, but all he needs is enough control to break a neck here, manipulate a soldier into firing a missed shot there.

After the explosion, before the soldiers, Allison and Vanya duck and race across the room. There’s no telling how many are at the door, are in the room, will arrive later. Allison’s in no condition to fight, and Vanya knows this. Someone has to stay with her.

Five misses a bullet, manages to knock out one of six. Luther slams the couch into two of them, blocks with it, too, as he advances, crushes the dropped firearms with his feet. Four more enter the room, joining the fray. Five teleports himself to the bar, teleports himself back with two glass bottles in his hands. Several bullets graze Luther, but none yet land. Luther ignores the stinging pain from the cuts they leave, grits his teeth, and fights harder. As long as no one dies, he’ll take any temporary pain these guys dish out. Five knew before then, but this simply confirmed it, the Handler’s foot soldiers were more quantity than quality. Without their knowledge, more enter the room.

Apparently, this siege was not about to end anytime soon.

* * *

 

Five and Luther hear the commotion behind them before they see it. Vanya stands in front of Allison, the two backed into a corner. Three gunmen surround them.

“Get back!” shouts Vanya.

The guy on the far left readies to fire, tired of Vanya's cries.

Three voices ring out as one. “No!” Luther. Five. The soldier in the middle.

“She’s not the target! Shoot at the tall one, idiot!”

Five and Luther are there before anybody can “shoot at the tall one.” Five’s bottles broke in half three or so bodies ago, now he uses what remains to stab into the necks of his victims. Luther throws the couch behind him as he rushes forward. It manages to crush and successfully stop two more gunmen. Neither Luther or Five are aware of how many they have so far killed and/or disabled. There’s no telling how many more there’ll be.

Luther yanks the kill eager guy back, tosses him across the room and away from Allison and Vanya. Together, he and Five take out the third.

Luther bends over, meets eyes with Allison, tries to catch Vanya’s. He speaks quickly, seamlessly slips into his role as team leader, as Number One. “You two need to get out of here. Find Mom or Diego, they’ll-”

“Luther, nowhere’s safe!” Five looks close to ripping off the head of the next person who even breathes out of place. Before either has the chance to continue, Allison aggressively points between them, over Vanya’s shoulder. Neither brother reacts in time, the four of them sitting ducks for the Commission’s Cha-Cha. Luther and Five turn just in time to see the time assassin pull the trigger.

* * *

 

Vanya sees Cha-Cha enter the same time Allison does. If she doesn’t do something they’ll die. Her heart’s beating itself raw, adrenaline having flooded her veins the moment the front door was blown off its hinges.

Survival instints kick in, her long slumbered power sparks awake with a vengeance. The sound of her own rapidly beating heart fuels her.

The sudden gusts of wind that emanate from and swirl around her is the only warning either brother receives.

A single gun fires.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse.

Two masked men round the corner. They raise their weapons, moments from firing. Klaus grips Dave’s dog tags. Would God even let him stay this time around? Eudora’s face flashes before Diego’s eyes.

The gunmen take aim, each on target.

“Gentlemen!” Grace Hargreeves’ disapproving voice fills the hall. Neither Klaus nor Diego know when she joins them, both only catching sight of her after she’s stalked up behind their assailants.

Diego’s heart stutters. “Mom! Get-” away from here? out? help? Diego’s words go unvoiced as the Commission soldiers turn around and simultaneously fire.

Terror grips Diego. No, no! They just got her _back!_

Grace calculates each bullet’s trajectory, ducks and leans away, successfully avoids both. The bullets land somewhere farther down, either in a door or a wall.

Red mask 1 and 2 stand stunned. Their brief pause is all the opening Grace needs to throw two of Diego’s blades, one after the other. The men crumple, blood seeps out from their necks and puddles on the floor.

Klaus and Diego stare at their mother in shock. Vanya’s words from a few days ago come to Diego’s mind. _She's a mother and a protector._

Grace straightens out her outfit, meets both of her boys’ gazes. “Klaus, Diego, please remember to pick up your things.”

Klaus and Ben spot their brother’s eyes water, but neither comment aloud. Sometimes things are better unsaid. Grace offers them her soft smile, her eyes as focused as when they brought her Allison.

“Now, boys, let’s treat that leg.”

* * *

 

Allison, Five, and Luther watch on in silent awe as Cha-Cha lifts into the air and is thrown backwards. The assassin lands behind the bar with a crash and thud. Her gun and fired bullet have blown away, tossed around the room in the midst of Vanya’s storm.

Five looks back at Vanya, sees her eyes grow cloudy, in the process of completely whitening. The wind picks up, and he knows she doesn’t know the threat’s been addressed.

Five shouts for her to stop. Allison shakes her shoulders, tries to jostle Vanya out of her trance. Before Luther can act, something changes in Vanya’s defensive expression. The brewing storm instantly dissipates. Five and Allison help hold her up as she wobbles, her legs unsteady.

“Five...” Luther starts, but he doesn’t bring himself to continue. He just saw Vanya’s power. They all did. Little, ordinary Vanya had saved them without harming them in the process. _But Allison... When she had the chance, Vanya defended them._ He... He needs to sit down.

“Vanya, can you stand?” Five asks, direct.

“Yes. How- What did I...”

Five shakes his head. “Not the time. There’ll be back. We need to get out of here. What snapped you out?”

Confusion dances across his sister’s face. Then his words click for her. “Klaus,” she says. She grows concerned. “He’s hurt.”

Luther’s sure he doesn’t hear her right. “Klaus isn’t here.”

Vanya shakes her head, her eyes shut tight. “I _heard_ him. They’re upstairs. That’s what broke... it. Snapped me out.”

Five files away everything he’s just seen and heard for later. “Come on, we need to regroup.”

Five chooses against teleporting there, takes the stairs two at a time with Vanya. Luther lifts Allison, carries her with him. Exhaustion weighs her down.

The four of them find Diego, Klaus, Pogo, and their mom in the infirmary. Klaus lies on the medical bed Allison was on over an hour ago, as their mom removes a bullet from his leg. Five thinks they're either lucky to get away with only one injury or those soldiers were worse than he initially presumed.

Upon entering, Pogo pushes forward a seat, and Luther gently sits Allison down. Once he rises back up, he notices everyone (except Grace) is looking to him.

Of all times... and he’s just as lost as they are.

* * *

 

Dozens of theories race around Five’s mind. When he enters the infirmary, he spies Klaus biting down on some cloth, his cries of pain muffled. _Vanya_... She must have heard Klaus prior to the cloth’s insertion. He inspects the set up, takes note that his brother’s not currently receiving pain medication. Was it Klaus’ decision? Diego’s? Pogo’s? Another thing to investigate later.

They each look to Luther, habit directs them in that moment. Luther takes a minute before he speaks.

“I think I counted twenty-five gunmen including Cha-Cha on our way up. Five, do you know anything about this?”

“Apparently, we’re all targets now of the Commission, my previous employer.” Five pauses, a theory materializes into plausibility. “Except Vanya.”

“What?” She’s taken aback, worry etches itself further into her forehead.

“Why?” Luther glances at her when he asks.

“I have a hypothesis, but you won’t like it.”

Right then, Klaus jolts up, as fast as someone shot can, and forcefully spits the cloth out. Grace gives him a reproaching look, pushes his left leg back down and continues her work. “We have trouble!” Diego unleans from the wall, his eyes search the room around them.

“ _Klaus_ , not now,” Luther says through his teeth. Now is not the time for antics.

“I’m serious!”

Diego asks him what trouble he’s referring to, and Luther snaps that they need to pay attention. Luther mentions Five’s name, wanting to return to the issue at hand. Klaus responds to Diego, and poor Allison writes furiously fast, but goes unnoticed by her brothers.

Five ignores all of this. He hears the ensuing squabble, but doesn’t process any of it because his attention is elsewhere. When Klaus interrupted them, Five clenched his hands beside him and one rubbed next to his pocket. His weighty pocket, full of candy from the Handler’s own desk. _Damnit!_  He pulls each piece out, throws them down, and stomps on them. Between the ruined wrappers, he makes out two cracked tracking devices.

“Five,” Vanya starts, but he waves her off. He doesn’t know whether that was her first attempt to get her attention or one of several.

“Ugh!” groans Klaus. He looks to the other side of him, up as if someone were standing near his shoulder. “They never listen!”

It’s then the distant sound of running footsteps reaches them. Vanya reacts first. Her eyes widen in fear, and she moves herself further into the room. Klaus appears to grow paler, if possible. Diego holds up three knives, two more in his other hand. These were the only ones they were able to retrieve on their way to the infirmary. Five knives wasn’t much, especially if there were twenty more men on their way there, but he’d be damned if he didn’t even try.

They were sitting ducks, and Five knew it. “Grab my hands!” If ever there was a time to try group teleportation this was it.

Everyone reacts as one, moves to circle around the medical bed. Vanya and Diego take each of Klaus’ hands. The men are twenty feet away, fifteen feet away...

Five activates his power, tries to spread it around him, attempts to fill the whole room.

“Klaus!”

Five snaps his eyes open, sees a sight he nor anyone else has seen before. There sits Klaus, his two hands emitting a blue glowing aura.

The gunmen reach the doorway.

Klaus pushes his fingertips together, stretches his shaking hands apart.

Luther throws a chair at the men, knocks the first few shots off aim.

Everyone else ducks low.

The men right themselves up, take fire once more.

They’re going to die. They’re going to die.

An ungodly roar fills the room. There before them, stands Ben, translucent, blue, _dead_ Ben. His hoodie lifts and familiar tentacles rush the gunmen. Blood splatters the hall as bodies break and bend. 

One minute he's there, and then he's gone. Six more soldiers lie dead in their home.

* * *

 

Klaus grunts as he stretches his arms wide, the glow from his hands shoots towards Ben’s ghost, materializing him upon impact. Ben’s already stepped away from his side, stands between his siblings and the door.

Ben wastes no time calling upon the beast beneath his skin. His hesitation in youth is gone. Ben yells as the tentacles emerge, his determination to protect merges with the monster’s squeals of murderous delight.

* * *

 

After Ben fades and Klaus' hands cease glowing, furor erupts in the infirmary. Everyone begins speaking over one another. Five teleporting all of them? Klaus conjuring Ben? Materializing him? Ben? Is there more gunmen? Why? Where? What now? What next?

Five takes advantage of the chaotic situation, grabs Vanya’s arm, and pulls her into the hall. He shuts the door to the infirmary.

It is now or never. This is the only way, the only solution to the clusterfuck they find themselves in presently. To save the world. To prevent the apocalypse.

“Five. Five! What’s happening? Why are you picking that up?”

Five ignores his sister’s questions. He lifts the discarded gun closest to him. He sets it in place, his hands completely steady. This. This feels right. Killing was something he could do with his eyes closed. Never did bring him joy, though, and this? This last act was the furthest thing from joy.

He meets Vanya’s eyes.

“Vanya, do you trust me?”

“Five, what are you-? Yes, yes, but why do you have-?”

The door behind them opens.

Five points the barrel at Vanya’s chest...

...and pulls the trigger.


	10. Chapter 10

Five never finds Vanya’s body. He eventually finds a copy of her autobiography, discovers why he never found Ben’s. He suspects Vanya either died elsewhere at the time of the apocalypse or before it (sometime after her book was published.)

When he returns to the past, eight days before the end, he seeks Vanya out first. She’s the most likely to listen, yes, but this way he can keep an eye on her, too, ensure her premature demise is avoided. Then the donut shop happens, Hazel and Cha-Cha show up, the prosthetics burn to a crisp ( _his only lead, gone_ ), and well... somewhere between the passing hours, Five loses the initial concern he had regarding his favorite sibling. Her presence would only slow him down, and he can’t allow that.

He snaps at Diego, his words harsh but honest. They can waste time on finding her or pursue the only clue they currently have. Then they discover Jenkins’ corpse. For a brief period of time, Five thinks they’ve done it, prevented the apocalypse. It doesn’t last long. 

Harold’s prosthetic eye still weighs heavy on his mind. He remembers, clear as day, pulling the bloody object from Luther’s dead grip. His brother would have had to be extremely close to the person it belonged to, and Five seriously doubts Luther would have taken it from an ally. The man’s early death should be reason to celebrate, but then the siege happens. And Five knows then without a doubt; whatever/whoever causes the apocalypse is still a threat.

Despite being unprepared, Luther and him hold their own. “ _Shoot the tall one..._ ” Cha-Cha returns. Vanya’s powers activate, and she protects them all. When they rejoin the rest of their family, Five discovers the trackers, smashes them beneath his shoes.

They are targets. Vanya isn’t. The Commission still sees him (and his siblings) as threats to the apocalypse. Except Vanya. Harold Jenkins was with Vanya for the past week, manipulating her, drawing her power forward. Power Five still doesn’t understand. Power Vanya still doesn’t fully understand. Power their father determined was too unstable to continue studying, training. Finally, the entire picture becomes clear.

Someone asks what they do now. The answer to that presents itself to Five immediately. Without pause or hesitation, Five drags Vanya into the hallway with him.

The Handler’s shown her hand. Now it‘s his turn. If the Commission wants Vanya Hargreeves alive, Five knows the most logical course of action to take is kill her before they kill him.

The Handler’s plan was nearly foolproof. Kill her siblings before her, force Vanya into an emotionally charged situation, trigger her fight or flight. The perfect recipe for causing the end of the world... if only the Handler hadn’t underestimated him.

Five lifts the gun closest to him and lines the barrel up with the center of Vanya’s chest. The door behind him opens. Five pulls the trigger.

Time freezes.

* * *

 

She appears behind Vanya, tsks at the bloody hall, steps over her dead men. Five notices with silent satisfaction that she didn't make it out of his exit from the Commission unscathed.

“Five, you _are_ in a class all your own,” she admires, her calculating eyes glance to the bullet inches from piercing Vanya’s heart. “Killing one’s own sister.”

“Vanya causes the apocalypse.” It isn’t a question. “Her death is necessary to prevent it.” Five advances towards the Handler, his tone grows threatening. “And if you don’t do exactly as I say, I will keep coming back, and I will kill her again and again. You can’t have the apocalypse without the catalyst.”

“Five, you can try, but we’ll see to it you’re terminated before you get the chance. Despite your  _showy_  exit, we still have an abundance of time at the Commission.”

“You overestimate yourself. You haven’t managed to kill me yet. Do you really want to try forever? Wasting decades and decades over one man, one event? I doubt that’s the most efficient use of the Commission’s time and energy.”

“I’m merely doing my job, Five. You haven’t forgotten our raison d’être so quickly have you? _Que sera sera_. The Commission’s time and energy is dedicated to ensuring all that must be remains as what must be. Eliminating you won’t be a waste if it promotes our objective. Now your intellect, that will be a shame. Snuffing your brilliance will be a true loss.”

“You honestly expect me to believe I’m the first agent to defect? To change time? You really do take me for a child.”

She smiles sugary sweet at that. “Well how can I not? Those shorts are just adorable on you, Five.”

He scowls at her, returns to the purpose for this meeting. “You’ve seen yourself that I have no qualms killing those I love. What makes you think I have any for those I loathe?”

“The Commission will stop you with or without me.”

“I’d like to see them try.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “If you wanted Vanya dead you would have shot her when your hand first touched the gun. You’re bluffing yourself if you think you can do this forever.”

“I’m not, and you know it.”

They stare each other down.

“Name your demands, Five.”


	11. Chapter 11

Time resumes.

The bullet’s on the ground, moved there by Five.

Time resumes.

Vanya’s eyes are wide in fear, betrayal. Her body shakes from adrenaline, fight or flight.

Time resumes.

Five notices he’s still holding the gun, realizes he didn’t drop it after the Handler took her leave.

Time resumes.

Luther pulls the door open, nearly rips it off the frame in his haste.

Time resumes.

Time resumes from after Five pulls the trigger.

Shit.

* * *

 

They gather in a makeshift circle. Chairs from other rooms fill the small space. Someone even sets out a seat for Ben. Only Klaus sees their deceased brother actually take it. No one even considers going back downstairs to conduct this meeting in the flooded and body ridden living room.

Pogo leaves before they begin, takes Grace with him. Five assures them both no more assassins will be dropping by tonight or the foreseeable future. Pogo raises his brows at that, but decides it best to leave the heroics and details to the young masters and misses. Grace cautions Klaus from any extended activity on his leg for the next few days. Then they’re alone. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

Luther starts, his entire body tense. He faces Five, but his eyes shift now and then to Vanya. “I don’t know where to begin. We all almost _died_ tonight, Five, and you say we’re no longer targets, as if you know that’s fact? Then you go and shoot Vanya- and don’t deny it. I heard the trigger, we all did, and Vanya _saw_ you. How do we know you won’t try again? Try to kill one of us? How can we trust you, Five?”

“As you said, we  _almost_ died, but we didn’t. And no, _Luther_ , I have no intention at this time to murder any of you in your sleep.” Five wouldn’t need the advantage of sleep anyways, but that is beside the point. “I shot at Vanya knowing the Handler wouldn’t let her die.”

 _The Handler?_  Allison asks, raises her notepad.

“My previous boss. She runs the Commission, sent those men after us. Vanya,” Five turns to her. She’s across the room from him. Diego keeps a loose arm around her shoulders, unfamiliar with comforting someone that wasn’t Mom or Eu- Patch. Five knows if he even stands there’ll be a blade and a wall blocking his path forward. “Vanya, you created the apocalypse in the previous timeline. You _always_ create the apocalypse. Minor details may change, but the apocalypse comes regardless. _Except now_. I shot you to draw the Handler out, and it _worked_. She even confirmed it herself. We’ve averted the apocalypse. _We stopped it._ ”

“I- I, no, no. I can’t, I don’t. Five, what are you saying??” His sister’s in disbelief. They all might be. Five can’t quite blame them, but after everything else in their life, how impossible can his news actually be?

Allison quickly switches seats with Diego, wraps her arms around Vanya. Diego opts out of sitting back down, steps to stand behind his sisters. The entryway’s in his sight and so is Luther and Five.

“This might be just me, but how did we stop it?” Klaus asks from atop the medical bed. Ben keeps his eyes on Five. He’s not the same little kid Ben grew up with, and yet, in some regards, he’s not changed much at all. Five was calculating then and still is now, to an advanced degree it seems. Klaus is right to ask for an explanation.

“You’re saying you spoke to the Handler, and what- how could you have possibly- It was just you and Vanya in the hall.” Luther’s words are nearing accusatory. Never was one to make thinking out of the box a habit. Five bites back an insult.

“She froze time. Did you not wonder why Vanya’s not currently bleeding out?”

Vanya inhales sharply at his words. The reality of everything settles in. Allison tightens her grip, glares at Five.

“We spoke, to answer your question, Klaus. I forced her hand.”

“How?” Luther and Diego speak nearly as one. For once neither snaps at the other, both too concerned with the situation at hand to bicker with one another.

Ben knows whatever Five’s going to say next they’re not going to like, but they need to know.

This is the last conversation Five wants to have. His siblings won’t understand. They barely grasp the obstacles he had to overcome to even get _here_ to warn them of the apocalypse in the first place. His actions are his own. His burdens are his own to carry. Five threw out his black and white view of the world decades ago. Complex situations require complex solutions... Or merely simple solutions to buy some time to further develop a more sustainable option. Five knows none of them have the intelligence or perspective required to appreciate Five’s decision. _Dolores does. She’ll agree with me._ He gets the urge to jump, to check on her, still in his childhood bedroom, but he doesn’t leave.

“How, Five? What did you say to her?” Luther repeats.

“Oh, it’s more than that, Luther. You promised her something.” Diego speculates, his fingers itch to throw something.

“I _threatened_ her. I ensured that she and the Commision will no longer come after us.”

“That’s not a no,” Diego points out.

“Five...” Luther warns.

He ignores Diego’s suspicions, focuses on the core of his conversation with the Handler. “Without the fuse a bomb doesn’t detonate. I swore to remove that fuse time after time after time if she or the Commission ever targets us again.”

Each registers Five’s metaphor silently. He holds no remorse in his words. Ben sees the man Five’s become despite his young appearance. It is in his posture, his voice, the fire in his eyes. He wonders why he didn’t see it earlier this week.

Five meets the gazes of his living siblings. “I did what needed to be done to stop the apocalypse. You’re welcome.” It takes all of his willpower to not snap the words out as harshly as he’d prefer. No one sees the translucent blue figure that joins them.

“How does he  _know_?” Ben’s long absent voice fills the room, startles everyone present. He’s only visible a second longer. Klaus immediately inspects his hands. When had he...?

Five recovers first, as much as one can after seeing their deceased brother’s ghost for the second time in a single evening. He notes Klaus’ confusion for future inquiry. He’s speaking before he fully thinks of his response.

“We wait.” When he says it, Five feels the truth in it. If his deal upholds...

Diego moves to Allison’s previous seat. Vanya’s breaths begin to steady. She holds one of Allison’s hands. She gazes ahead of her, but sees nothing. Five wonders whether she’s heard anything they’ve recently said. Her concert’s long been forgotten.

“We wait?” Diego doubts it is that simple. Nothing’s ever simple for this family.

“Until midnight.” What do they have left? Three hours at most? Two? If tomorrow comes and with it them (and the rest of the human race), then Five wins. _He’s so close._

Luther straightens in his seat, takes a deep breath, exhales slow. He makes his decision.

“We wait.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the amazing support you’ve shown me and this story. This might be the last chapter, but it is not the end for this AU. I hope to see each of you again when All of Our Tomorrows is posted later this week.
> 
> ~Lem

_“Name your demands, Five.”_

_“I want the Commission to cease all work concerning the apocalypse, and I want my family and I removed as targets. Permanently.”_

_“There’s no guarantee any of you won’t mess with time again. We can’t ignore new infractions. That lanky brother of your’s roadtripped on the Commission’s dime. Whose to say he won’t again?”_

_“I’m saying.”_

_“My superiors won’t accept this.”_

_“Tough.”_

_“You’re not offering us a service we can’t already do ourselves.”_

_“The Commission can’t do what I can.”_

_“You want to save the world and expect to return to work? Don’t make me laugh, Five.”_

_“I want nothing to do with you or the Commission, but I know you see value in me. Your superiors see value in me.” He never wanted to return, but he knows his abilities, knows he’s the best damn agent they’ve had in ages. He wouldn’t be the best if he didn’t exploit every advantage offered to him._

_“Never did know how self-centered you are. Those years alone did a number on you, didn’t they?”_

_He grits his teeth. She’s intentionally trying to rile you. Stay focused._ _“I’m offering my continued service for those situations when you need someone more competent.” With a new timeline writing itself there’ll be countless more cases cropping up for the organization to address. They’ll need someone like Five on their side not against them._

_“Situations?” Her eyes gleam at the prospect._

_“Cancel the apocalypse. Remove my family from your lists. Then we’ll talk.”_

_“Oh, you’ve made yourself clear, Five. We’ll be in touch.”_

* * *

  

The clocks housed within the Umbrella Academy strike midnight.

Five opens his closed eyes. The memory of ash and dust fills his nose, lands on his tongue. He blinks.

_They’re alive._


End file.
